One Christmas Day
by Shadowpoet
Summary: Rika doesn't really go for the xmas mood thing, but can Ryo help her cheer up a bit?


One Christmas Day  
  
By Shadowpoet  
  
A/n: 'thoughts' "talks"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Merry Christmas Rika."Ryo handed her a present."Aren't you going to take it?"  
  
"What are you trying to pull here Akiyama?"  
  
::Blink:: "Rika today is that digimon convention gift exchange thing."   
  
"Oh, I don't recall pulling you as a person."Rika didn't move.  
  
"I know, but I'm giving this to you as a present anyway."Ryo offered her present."You don't have to give me anything back."  
  
Rika took it unwillingly. Ryo smiled and walked with her throughout the day. On the way back to the park they started talking. Well Ryo just got curious.  
  
"So, what does your family plan to do this year?"Ryo brought up as they passed some kids playing.  
  
"Nothing much. Just the usual."  
  
"You know that those kids are lucky." Ryo pointed to the ones playing across them. Rika looked over at them, the unaware smiles of the little children.  
  
"I know."she sighed.  
  
"They have a better life, because they have good parents."Ryo looked at Rika and stopped in front of the subway." You and I didn't."  
  
"Ryo.."  
  
"I'm going. Merry Christmas. I'll see later!" Ryo smiled and began to walk off.  
  
"Wait! Do you want to hang out or something? Christmas night hasn't even come yet. It's still early."  
  
"Ok, why not."Ryo went with her and walked away from the station.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Some restaurant( open on christmas?!!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
"How do you get through Christmas without your mom?"  
  
"I don't know, I just had to get used to it. You could ask Jeri too. She lost her mom and has a stepmom."  
  
"Ya, she's up with her family somewhere. "  
  
"Didn't your mom want to do something too?" Ryo drank his soda.  
  
"Ya, but I didn't want to."  
  
"I think you should. At least you have a mom."  
  
"At least you have a dad." Rika used against him.  
  
"Rika, did you get your mom or grandma anything?"  
  
"No, I don't think that they got me anything either anyway."Rika sipped her soda. Ryo checked the time and grabbed Rika.  
  
"We're going to get your mom something. I'll try to find an open store."  
  
"Um, ok?"  
  
"Great, let's start through here." Ryo pulled her toward a mall. Somehow they found a mall and got something for her family.  
  
"What about you? What did you get your dad?"  
  
"I already got him something. I know he won't give me something, but it's better to liven it up a bit and give him something right?"  
  
"Ya, I guess."  
  
"C'mon Rika, Christmas isn't over yet."Ryo pulled her into a photo booth.  
  
"Ryo, what's the point?"  
  
"Smile! Merry Christmas!!"Ryo smiled. After taking five pictures, Rika and Ryo left and made their way back to the subway.  
  
"We should really be speading this time in our houses." Rika stopped in front of the station.  
  
"Ya, well I'll see you sometime." he waived.  
  
"Thanks Ryo, and Merry Christmas."Rika said. Ryo smiled, then walked over to her.  
  
"I almost forgot to give you your copies."he handed her an envelope."I got mine, but I forgot to give you yours. Merry Christmas."  
  
Rika watched Ryo go and decided to open the envelope later. As she walked back to her house, she watched the kids dissapear into their houses, she thought of what Ryo said. Those kids were lucky, but then again they were lucky too. Because she knew the truth, and they didn't. That was ther advantage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Her House~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rika, where were you? We were about to turn the christmas lights on without you."her mom smiled. Rika put her presents under the well lit tree.  
  
"You got presents?"  
  
"Ya, it's for you guys."  
  
"C'mon then, let's open some presents!"  
  
"Mom,I'm going to my room."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
' Thanks to Ryo forcing me to do the things that he did, he made me feel something that I had not. The warmth of a family, though missing some pieces, what I have now is still considered as one.' She picks up the envelope he had given to her before and her present from him. It was a picture frame. She opened the envelope and found a picture of him giving her a slight kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Merry Christmas."   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wat? I was bored...........review anyway tho ya?   
  
Tell me if you want another chapter and I'll make one up when I'm bored again. 


End file.
